


Simplify

by Lemonbinnie



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbinnie/pseuds/Lemonbinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong is stressed and Myungsoo has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplify

Sungjong let out a small sigh. Myungsoo looked up from his book, questioningly.

"You okay, Jongie?" Sungjong shook his head.

"Everything just feels so... Cluttered." The pianist motioned to around their apartment. "This place, this city, even my mind. It's just so overly complicated." 

"And?" Myungsoo asked, unsure of his boyfriend's point. Sungjong ran a hand through his hair, looking slightly distressed. 

"It's just... Lately, I've realized how complicated everything has become. Woohyun hyung is opening up that restaurant and he asked me to play piano there on the weekends. I've been swamped with teaching lessons, and haven't had much time to myself, or with you. You've been trying to finish that portfolio, and find a job. We've just moved into this new apartment and we haven't even unpacked everything. Everyone has been too busy to help, and I don't blame them but it just makes things harder. It's been getting harder to save up for a new piano, and I've been trying to do that for so long. The point is, life has become so complicated." 

Myungsoo sighed and set down his book, moving next to the younger boy. He crossed his legs and pulled Sungjong back, so that his head was resting in Myungsoo's lap. He smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. 

"Listen, sweetie." He said, brushing hair out of Sungjong's face. "I know, it's hard. But you don't have anything to do tonight, right?" Sungjong shook his head. "Good. You know what we're gonna do?"

"No idea." The other replied and Myungsoo grinned.

"You're sad and stressed. The world has basically gone mad around us and we're frustrated as hell. We've got so little time to ourselves, and life seems intent on screwing us over. We're trying to make it work, but it's awful. So now that we have a night to ourselves, we're gonna sit up all night drinking cheap ass wine just talking. No holding back, just let everything out and telling each other everything we haven't been able to." Sungjong smiled.

"That sounds nice." He said, softly.

 

********

 

"Remember when I asked you out?" Myungsoo asked, and Sungjong giggled.

"Yeah. You were a blushing mess, even though you were the most popular guy in school. And I told you that you liked a cute tomato and you nearly started crying." He remembered. Myungsoo hit his arm softly.

"I did not almost start crying. I was bit overwhelmed- it isn't everyday the cutest person you know calls you cute while simultaneously teasing you for blushing." He replied.

"I am not the cutest person you know!" Sungjong cried, sitting up straight. "Chansik from high school? He's WAY cuter than me!" Myungsoo laughed.

"Chansik was good looking, but you're definitely better. You've got the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. And your smile could lighten up even my cold, dark heart." Sungjong punched him, playfully.

"Cold, dark heart my ass. You cried when your goldfish died." Myungsoo's expression darkened.

"We don't talk about Egg." He said. Sungjong smiled.

"I still can't believe you named a goldfish 'Egg'."

"Okay, first off; do NOT disrespect Egg. He was a beautiful creature. Second off; I was seven, Jongie. You made some questionable choices as a seven year old too." 

"Like what?"

"Carrying sparkles around in you pocket." Sungjong kisses Myungsoo's cheek.

"That was a good decision. I might do it again. Throw it in the air and say 'no one cares' whenever Woohyun complains. Or 'all the homo' when Hoya tries saying he's 'straight'." Myungsoo chuckled.

"Hoya will beat your ass." 

"No he won't." Sungjong grinned. "I have you on my side. Plus a very angry Sunggyu, if he learns that Hoya hurts me. Plus a pissed Sungyeol- I bought him ice cream yesterday- Woohyun, who agrees with me, and a very sad Dongwoo who doesn't want Hoya to bully me." Myungsoo shook his head in amazement.

"You think everything through."

"I try." The younger agreed. Myungsoo smiled at him lovingly and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know... You're the best thing in my life. I'm so, so lucky to have you."

"I'm a mess." Sungjong replied, looking down at his glass. "An over complicated, stressed out, mess."

"You're also my Sungjong- sweet, and sassy, and precious, and perfect. No matter how complicated you are, I would never give you up." Myungsoo took the other's hand in his own and kissed his fingertips. "My Jongie. You're like a jigsaw puzzle, and I'm determined that, no matter what, I will find a way to put it all together and figure you out. And I love a challenge." Sungjong pecked Myungsoo's lips.

"I get worried, sometimes." He confessed. "You'll find someone prettier, or sweeter, or just all around better than me, and you'll leave me. I trust you, but I wonder if I'm good enough." Myungsoo shook his head.

"Not good enough? Sungjong, you're literally the most amazing person in my life. You are what matters most to me, and giving you up would be like turning my back on everything I've ever known. I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked me. I am so, so in love with you. You're like an angel. I just worry that I'm like... A burden. Currently, you're the one that's really supporting us. You could probably get anyone you want to love you, and you stay with a shy, dorky, photography obsessed nerd. Why?" Sungjong met his eyes.

"Because you're perfect. You're smart, and kind, and passionate." He smiled gently, looking back down. "Even as a little kid, I had a crush on you. You were originally that cool neighbor kid, with the fluffy hair and the shy smile. We talked sometimes, but I was always so intimidated by you. Then you were the popular kid in high school that girls loved, and a friend of a friend. And then... You asked me out and I felt just... So happy. I mean, I couldn't help but tease you for blushing, but you were so cute." He laughed and Myungsoo leaned over, kissing him.

After he pulled away, Sungjong rested his head on the older boy's shoulder, smiling softly. Myungsoo took his hand, kissing the back of it, in a gesture so sweet that Sungjong felt like he might cry.

"Myungsoo?" He whispered.

"Yeah, Jongie?"

"I love you." He couldn't see Myungsoo's face, but he knew that the other was smiling.

"I love you too."

"Thank you." He sighed.

"For what?"

"For..." Sungjong paused. 

How could he explain? In a life that was so overly complicated, he had needed some small escape. He had missed being younger, a child without a care in the world. He had missed being able to talk to Myungsoo about everything and nothing, all at once. He'd wanted something different than the clutter that surrounded him. 

He just needed something simple. Something to calm the storm that was his mind, with his thoughts like ships that were being tossed about the waves. Something that could help him out of his habits of worrying about everything around him. He wanted to live simply again, like when he was a child. And though he knew there would always be complications, just this one night had given him time to relax, time to think. 

"Everything." He finished. "Tonight. For sticking with me. For being you." Myungsoo turned his head and kissed the tip of Sungjong's nose.

"No need to thank me. I want you to be happy." Sungjong pulled his knees up on the couch and closed his eyes, smiling.

"What would I do without you?" He murmured and felt Myungsoo chuckle slightly. There was no answer though, and none was needed. 

In an overly complicated life, they had just needed one night to live simply.


End file.
